Blue Moon
by Maito Shin-nyaa
Summary: Berbicara soal takdir, semua orang sudah ditentukan takdirnya. Berupa apapun itu, termasuk soal jodoh. Akankah Hinata menemukan jodohnya juga?


Berbicara soal takdir, semua orang sudah ditentukan takdirnya. Berupa apapun itu, termasuk soal jodoh. Sepasang manusia yang sudah ditakdirkan bersama walaupun mereka terpisah jauh, pasti akan dipertemukan juga. Tak yang mengetahui takdir pasangannya sendiri, bisa saja takdir pasangan kita adalah orang yang entah dimana atau orang yang selalu ada di dekat kita. Kita hanya dituntut untuk berusaha melakukan yang terbaik dan seseorang yang terbaik akan datang dalam hidup kita.

Desclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Romance,Hurt/Comfort

T / M

AU, AT, Beta Version, Gaje

~Happy Reading~

 **BLUE MOON**

 **Chapter 1 : Loss**

Hinata sudah selesai berkemas dan sekarang adalah waktunya untuk pergi ke kampung halamannya jepang. Besekolah di Inggris begitu menyenangkan baginya, banyak hal yang ia dapat di negri _big bang_ itu. Mendapatkan beasiswa untuk sekolah di sana merupakan kebanggaan tersendiri bagi Hinaata. Tapi ia juga sangat rindu kepada negrinya, ia juga merindukan keluarganya di sana. Hangatnya pelukan ibunya masih terasa olehnya sejak terakhir dipeluk oleh ibunya yaitu ketika akan melepasnya di bandara.

"Hinata-chan, sudah waktunya nanti kau bisa ketinggalan pesawat, cepatlah ke mobil, Neji tolong masukkan barang barang Hinata" suruh Hizashi paman Hinata.

"Hai Oji-chan" jawab Hinata mengambi tas sandangnya sambil bergegas menuju mobil yang sudah terpakir di halaman rumah pamannya. Neji pun mengiringinya dari belakang sambil membawa barang barang bawaan Hinata.

"Kau tampak senang sekali Hina-chan" sapa Hizashi sambil menolong Neji memasukkan barang bawaan Hinata.

"I-iya Oji-chan, aku tak sabar lagi bertemu kedua orang tuaku" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. Ia tak sabar lagi ingin bertemu orang tuanya tak sadar ia memeluk dirinya sendiri. Sifat kekanakan Hinata sama sekali tak berubah. Hizashi dan Neji hanya geleng geleng melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Yosh sekarang semuanya sudah siap, kamu yakin tak ada yang tertinggal lagi kan Hina-chan" tanya Hizashi bersiap menutup bagasi mobil.

"Ha.. ada Oji-chan" jawab hinata sambil mengangkat telunjuknya setinggi pipinya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hizashi.

"Semua kenangan yang ada di sini" jawab Hinata sambil melebarkan tangannya menatap ke atas. Hizashi dan Neji tertawa dibuatnya,rasanya mereka agak sedikit berat melepas Hinata pergi. Hinata adalah gadis yang riang dan ia juga membawa kebahagian di keluarga itu. Hizashi juga sudah menganggap Hinata sebagai putrinya sendiri, begitupun neji yang sudah menganggap Hinata sebagai adiknya sendiri. Mereka sangat berharap Hinata bisa di sana selamanya.

"Hahaha, Ayolah masuk ke dalam mobil, Hina-chan, sebelum matahari terbit. Neji kau tolong jaga rumah ya" Hizashi pun masuk ke dalam mobilnya begitu pula Hinata.

"Hai Tou-san" Jawab Neji sambil mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ittekimasu" Hinata dan Hizashi pun pamit ke Neji. Hinata juga mendadahinya layaknya anak kecil yang baru mau pergi.

"itterashai" jawab Neji sambil membalas dadahan dari Hinata. Ia begitu merinduka sosok Hinata di rumahnya itu. Setelah ini hanya ada Neji dan Hizashi yang tinggal di sana. Mengurus sebuah rumah oleh seorang ayah dan seorang anak laki laki bukanlah perkara yang mudah terutama bagi Neji. Tidak akan ada lagi orang yang akan membantu membuat sarapan pagi bagi mereka. Tidak akan ada lagi orang yang akan membersihkan rumah itu setiap harinya.

Neji masih teringat saat pertama kali Hinata akan datang ke rumah itu. Rumah mereka begitu kacau, mendengar sepupunya akan kemari. Neji pun mencoba untuk membersihkan rumah itu sebisa mungkin meski tak begitu bersih sepenuhnya. Ia juga masih teringat dengan omelan Hinata karena Neji yang membuang sampah sembarangn. Hinata merupakan anak yang sangat baik, kepergian Hinata pasti akan mengubah keadaan rumah itu menjadi berantakan lagi. Tapi Neji sudah berjanji bahwa ia akan menjaga kebersihan rumah itu seterusnya setelah Hinata pergi.

"Ah, udaranya dingin sekali Oji-Chan" Hinata mencoba menghangatkan dirinya dengan menggosok gosokkan kedua tangannya dan meniupnya.

"Tentu saja ini masih jam 5 pagi Hina-chan" Jawab Hizashi sambil sedikit terkekeh ia begitu tidak mengerti semenjak ada Hinata ia selalu saja tertawa.

"Huff.." Hinata hanya berusaha untuk terus menghangatkan dirinya. Di tatapnya pohon pinus di luar jendela mobil. Perlahan Hinata pun mulai tenggelam ke dalam dunia khayalannya.

"Ayo turun Hina-chan jangan tidur terus kita sudah sampai di bandara, ayo bergegas" Hinata sedikit terkejut ketika Hizashi membangunkannya. Rasanya baru sebentar ia tidur.

"I-iya Oji-chan" Jawab Hinata, ia berusaha mengumpulkan kembali jiwanya. Walaupun ia hampir terjatuh dari mobil ketika keluar. Ia tetap masih bisa berdiri, diambilnya barang-barangnya dan pergi menuju bandara di bantu Hizashi. Setelah selesai mengurus masalah tiket, pesawat Hinata juga datang tepat waktu. Ia tak perlu menunggu waktu lama untuk itu.

"Oji-chan Hinata pergi dulu ya, jaga diri Oji-chan baik-baik ya. Juga titip salamku untuk Neji-niichan" Hinata memeluk Hizashi erat. Hizashi dapat merasakan kehangatan itu, tak sadar air matanya tergenang ia sungguh begitu berat baginya untuk melepas Hinata kembali.

"Kamu juga semoga selamat sampai tujuan Hina-chan" Hinata dapat merasakan getaran kesedihan dari pamannya itu. Ia pun membalasnya dengan pelukan yang lebih erat lagi akan tetapi panggilan operator bandara mengharuskan mereka menghentikan pelukan mereka.

"Aku pergi dulu ya Oji-chan, Ittekimasu" perlahan Hinata melepaskan pelukan itu tak lupa Ia senyum manis kepada Hizashi,

"Itterashai" Hizashi pun membalas senyuman Hinata meski berat baginya. Hinata pun mulai berjalan pergi, perjalan menuju kampung halamannya.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih dua belas jam di atas pesawat Hinata pun sampai di jepang malam hari. Bergegas ia mencari ayah dan ibunya di sana tapi ia tak temukan siapapun. Sudah satu jam ia menuunggu disana tapi tak seorang pun yang datang. Ia pun mencoba menelpon kedua orang tuanya. Tidak ada satupun panggilan dari Hinata yang di jawab, tak habis pikir Hinata pun mencoba menelpon ke telepon rumahnya, berharap ada yang menjawab.

"Ayolah, Kumohon .." Hinata penuh harap sambil menggigit jempolnya.

"Tuut.. _Hallo_?" Hinata lega ada menjawab panggilannya. Meskipun itu adalah pembantu di rumahnya.

"Hallo, Oba-chan? Aku Hinata, apa Tou-san dan Kaa-san ada di rumah? " Tanya Hinata, ia merasa ada yang tidak beres.

" _Hiyashi-sama, nyonya-sama dan Hanabi-sama sudah pergi sedari tadi Hinata-sama kira 2 jam yang lalu. Mereka bilang mau menjemput anda_." Jelas pembantu itu.

"Eh? Seharusnya mereka sudah sampai bukan?" Hinata semakin cemas, dan mulai panik. Tiba tiba tv di dekat bendara menampilkan berita.

 _"Breaking news hari ini, telah terjadi sebuah kecelakaan di sekitar jalan ke arah bandara. Kecelakaan ini terjadi antara mobil dan bus. Diduga korban dari kecelakaan ini adalah.."_

Seketika Hinata terdiam melihat kejadian, ia tak mampu mengucap sepatah kata apapun. Ia menggeleng tak mungkin ini semua terjadi.

 **BRUK.**

" _Hinata-sama, hinata-sama"_

"Hey seseorang tolong ada orang pingsan"

.

.

.

.

-TBC

 **Holla minna~ '-')/ salam SHL semuanya XD, Gimana fanficku kali ini, bagus ngak? Bagus ajalah 'w') #diludahi, hohoho mungkin author masih baru jadi maklum aja kalau ceritanya kurang bagus.**

 **RnR please..**


End file.
